Jacob & Bella: Full Moon
by ModestoJoga
Summary: Bella has made a simple decision: she chooses to embrace Jacob Black and let go of Edward Cullen. This will undoubtedly change their futures and lead the two down a new and uncertain path but its better than wasting away and denying love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything from the franchise it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: Bella has made a simple decision: she chooses to embrace Jacob Black and let go of Edward Cullen. This will undoubtedly change their futures and lead the two down a new and uncertain path but its better than wasting away. Jacob and Bella's destinies are intertwined and this is the story of how it should be.

**Chapter One: This Is my choice and I hope that we both agree **

Jacob pulled my truck into the front of my drive way and cut the engine. He's smiling at me again; I guess that today was a good day for both us. We spent most of today together at the beach; no interruptions, no pack, no Victoria, and no reminders of _him_. I'm pressed up against him; his warmth feels perfect and whenever I'm close to him I feel whole again and because of that today is the day I will tell Jacob, my best friend, my protector, and above all my savior that I have made a choice. I don't know what will happen I just hope that we can both be happy about it.

"Bells, I know something bothering, you've been quite all day and that's not like you".

The concern is his voice was like a dagger to my heart; he is always there for me and never asks for anything in return. I hurt him at every turn even thought I don't mean to but hopefully that will change.

"Jake can we go inside", my voice is quite but I know he can hear me perfectly.

With grace unlike any other he exits the truck and I'm no longer warm but as soon as his warmth leaves me it is returned. I'm out of my truck and walking towards my house; he holds me tight to him as we walk and I can't help but thinking of how perfect this is. Being around Jake makes me function normally again, there is always an ever present dread in the pit of my stomach but every time I'm with him that dread fades and grows smaller. Jacob Black has put me back together; every time we joke around and laugh, when he holds me, and when he makes me feel alive I feel like a person. I thought I was clinging to Jacob as some kind of life saving device but I was hanging on to the thought of Edward more; keeping myself close to Edward was making me completely devastated and miserable.

Were walking up to my room; I didn't even realize that we'd made it pass the front door, and as we reach my room an walk inside I realize that this is it there is no turning back.

"Bella, I know that something wrong please if I did something wrong please tell me". Jakes voice is pleading and all I want to do is hug him and tell him that nothing's wrong.

I look at him from head to toe; he's wearing a pair of worn jeans, sneakers and a gray shirt that hugged every curve of his body. I couldn't help but feel like a fool; how could I not notice that we are perfect for each other. His handsome face is the very embodiment of strength and masculinity, his cheekbones are defined, and his lips are full and how I want to kiss them. His shoulders broad and his chest chiseled: as if it was carved out of marble. I could see the definition of his muscles through the thin material of his shirt. He was most definitely a man.

"Bella, I know I've been pushing things and its okay if I make you uncomfortable, and I'm sorry but I'm sorry that I've told you that I love you. Dammit Bella just say something anything". He's not looking at me; he only does that when he's expecting the worst.

Of course he expects the worst from me; for months I have pushed away his affections. Experiencing rejection from me is nothing new to him and I've undoubtedly hurt him countless times because of it.

"Jake," I urged him to look at me but he doesn't move, I step directly into his line of vision; he needs to see me for this.

"You know better than anyone how broken I am" that gets his attention and once again I feel like I'm the center of his world, "Do you remember when I went 'cliff diving'".

"Yeah, I remember". His reply is short but I can feel the plethora of emotions raging inside of him because of the memory.

"I've been doing some serious thinking ever since that. I've thought about the time I spend with you; how being with you brings me a sense of peace and safety. I realized that I need more than just your friendship Jacob Black; I need you to love me because somewhere along the line I fell in love with you".

"Bella I …."

Before he finishes saying anything he looks into my eyes for the first time today; I let out a gasp as I look into those beautiful eyes of his. I see his devotion, his care for me and most importantly his love. He looks at me like as if he is looking at the sun for the first time. I don't know what it is but it feels as if gravity has shifted for me and I can only wonder if it's the same for him.

"I'm not promising to be perfect, I'm not promising to be completely fine again overnight, but I do promise that whatever happens from here on end I want you to be a part of. I'm willing to give you as much of myself as I have to offer; this is my choice and I hope that we both agree" I look away from Jacob; waiting for his answer.

Dammit, tears are streaming down my face. I've told him how I feel; I want to be happy with Jacob.

His hand touches my face and he gently tilts my head to look at him; I know what's coming and strangely enough I can feel anticipation building in me. However I see uncertainty in his eyes; its time to put his doubts to rest.

I pull lightly at his shirt, pulling him down to me and wrapping my arms around him simultaneously; I cover his lips with mine, at first he doest respond but then I feel his arms wrap around me and his lips hungrily claim mine. I closed my eyes and let him take control of this moment. I gasped slightly at the sensation of his tongue brushing against my lower lip, my mouth opens, and he claims me as his own. The sensation of his warmth, his lips against mine and passion are amazing. He is perfect for me and this proves it.

We brake apart for air; I could fee Jake's lips lingering on mine. This was nothing like the kisses I had with _him_; Jacob was kissing with passion, there was no need to stop because of his fangs or because my blood sang to him, with him I could be treated like the girl I am and not some porcelain doll.

"Is this happening Bella are you real or is this a dream".

I just hugged him and rested my head on his chest wanting to listen to his heart, it was pounding a mile per minute, but it was still comforting.

"Jake all I need right now is you". More tears, why do I cry so much.

"What does this mean Bells".

"To me it means that I'm yours as long as you'll want me" I tell him this and can feel the tears forming at the corner of my eyes, "but what does it mean to you"

He gently begins to kiss my face, my cheeks, my forehead, and everywhere in-between. "My Bella, this makes you my Bella, forever and always. Nothing will come between us because you are my imprint; my world, my life, the half that completes me".

At that moment my world stands still as I gaze into the eyes of Jacob Black, the man who pieced my shattered heart back together. He kisses me until I felt my need for sleep consuming me; he lays me on my bed and tucks me in.

"My Jacob". The last thing I see is the loving and smiling face of Jacob Black.

_-Break (Jacob) _

My Bella; she is all I can think of, I don't know how but it finally happened I _Imprinted_ on Isabella Swan. It took a lot out of her to face her feelings for me; she doubted her self at first, I could tell, but I'm glad that she chooses me and not that filthy bloodsucker. I can't help but let out a growl at the thought of the filthy bloodsucker, he had broken her spirit, her heart, her confidence, and even her capacity to love. If he ever shows up, treaty or no treaty, I'll rip him apart limb from limb and burn what's left. That doesn't matter; Bella chooses me over him.

I'm getting close to Sam's house; I can smell Emily's cooking, I hear Emily busying herself and I see the rest of the pack waiting for me outside.

Sam always calm and in control waits in front of everyone, Quil & Embry are grinning at me like crazy, Jared smiles at me, and Seth stands of to the side. Paul and Leah are gone; that weird but I'm too happy to care. I drop my clothes on the floor, phase, and quickly put on my clothes; Sam is the first to approach and he seems as unreadable as always.

"You can't seem to do anything by the rules can you Jake" says Sam as he lets out a sigh.

I smile at him and it seems to irritate him. "What can I say I was born to break rules".

"Well thankfully it finally happened" said Sam; what does he mean finally?, "To be perfectly honest Jake I knew you would imprint on Bella; you're her natural path, if the Cullen hadn't had meet her she would have fallen in love with you. The only good thing good thing that came from that relationship is that our people have Protectors one again".

"For the love of god" said Embry, "can we please just congratulate him".

"Congrats Jake" said Quil, "I'm happy that you'll have a nice person like Bella with you".

The door to Sam's house swung upon and there was Emily with a smile on her face.

"Congratulations Jake" said Emily, "thanks to you and Jared I'm not the only wolf girl in town".

Everyone starts laughing giving praise and congratulations but as I walk inside all I think of is Isabella Swan; I could die right know but knowing she choose me makes death or anything else for that matter seem pointless and only she matters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Twilight franchise or anything else Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Two: Imprinting all Around **

Today was going to be an interesting day; I woke up this morning with and realized I didn't dream about _him_ and have a nightmare. My dreams consisted of a certain Quileute boy and his 'brothers'; in my dream Jacob took me to first beach at night and he held me close as the others came to join us to start a bonfire; Jacob never left my side, he taught me how to start the fire, which was pretty fun. Sam and Emily sat of to the side looking at the ocean, Jared and A girl I didn't recognize were making out, Embry sat down next to Angela Webber: the only good friend I have at school and that's just weird, Paul and Leah were standing off way in the distance: Paul seemed to be awfully close to Leah, and finally I saw Seth and two boys I didn't recognize throwing a football around and that was our little group our little family.

I had just entered La Push and instead of heading to Jakes I was driving directly to Emily's; knowing Jake he would be stuffing his face at Emily's. I got to the house, exited my truck and walked to Emily's. I opened the door but instead of entering the calm little house I'm used to I entered to see the pack listening to Sam give out orders.

Jacob was the first to notice my arrival; he smiled my smile and patted the seat next to him, blood rushed to my face and I knew I was blushing as I looked at him. He was wearing only his shorts and sneakers; he sat exposed to the world in all his glory.

"Bells", said Jake with a smile, "come on ". He patted the seat next to him again, no doubt he saved it for me.

I walked over to him and sat down; he never stopped smiling at me and I didn't stop blushing at the sight of him.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly as Sam was giving out orders to Quil and Jared.

"Oh you know same old same old" said Jake, "just handling every crisis at a time".

At his words I could feel my heart speed up and I wondered what was going on; was Jacob going to do something dangerous, were there more vampires, did some die like Harry Clearwater. Out of all the possibilities the ones that worried most were the ones that revolved around Jacob getting hurt. I was starting to hyperventilate but then I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Don't worry" said Jake as he nuzzled my neck, "it's nothing bad just give Sam some time to fill you in".

As soon as I felt him touch my body I calmed down; my mind became hazy as I let go of all my fears and gave into Jake's loving embrace.

"Get a room you two" said Embry as he sat in front of me and Jake.

"What's going on?" I asked.

I could feel Jakes body tense up against me; he was probably worried about what ever was going on. Jake let go and looked at Sam who simply nodded.

"After I came over from your place … something happened" said Jake nervously.

"What happened". I asked this with the outmost caution; whatever was going on seemed to be pretty big if it made my Jake nervous.

"Leah imprinted" said Jake as he looked at me.

Everyone in the room looked at me to see my reaction; to be honest I didn't even see this one coming. "I'm sorry but I thought I just heard you say that Leah Clearwater imprinted on someone".

"That's not the half of it" said Embry, "wait until you know who she imprinted on".

I turned to Jake and I could see he was struggling with this situation.

"Leah imprinted on Paul" said Sam through clenched teeth, "but that's not the problem".

My world started spinning; this was a bit too much, first Jake imprints on me and I know he loves me and he'll never leave me but this was pushing the limits. It's not that I have anything against Leah or Paul but this was all starting to sound like a dream; what if it was.

"Bells, honey calm down" said Jake as he hugged me once again and kissed my forehead.

I let out a shaky breath and relaxed into his arms; this is no dream, Jake and I are together now and nothing will change that.

"Sam, what is the problem?". Sam relaxed as he turned his attention to Emily who just walked into the living room.

"Apparently Leah imprinted on Paul a few days after her first phase" said Sam as his shoulders slumped, "she's been hiding the truth from us until last night".

"What happened?" asked Emily worriedly; despite what happened between Sam, Leah, and her Emily still loved and cared for Leah even if Leah hated her for 'taking' Sam.

"Paul was fooling around with some of the girls here on the rez" said Jared quietly drawing everyone's attention, "Leah and I just got off our patrol shift we didn't phase into human form as we come out of the woods by the beach. Leah saw Paul at a bonfire some of the other kids were having and he was making out with Maria. She saw that and the I think she finally lost it".

"Oh no poor Leah". I honestly felt bad for her; if I saw Jake with any other girl I don't think I could handle it. If I thought _his_ leaving me was heart breaking this must be heart shattering for Leah; from what I understand imprinting means to find your soul mate and to know that your soul mate is with another must be earth shattering.

"She ran away" said Sam, "As soon as Paul phased he found out and he ran after her; they've been missing since ten last night and we cant hear there thoughts when we're phased because they're out of range".

"What are we going to do?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing we can do" said Jake as he took my hand, "come on lets go to the beach"

_-Break (Jacob) _

Bella and I were in the beach and surprisingly it is a sunny day, there is no rain and form what I can tell it looks like there wont be rain for a few days. My life can't get any better; Bella is my imprint, she accepts my feelings, we've two weeks to spend together until she has to go back to school, and that red-headed leech hasn't shown her face around here in days.

"Jake" said Bella quietly, "W-we need to talk".

I look at her and she's biting her lower lip, something she only does when nervous, and she's blushing again. She takes my hand and leads me to a peace of drift wood; the very one were I told her about my tribes legends and 'The Cold Ones'. She sits me down next to her and I can only marvel at her beauty. She's wearing a button up white shirt, her favorite pair of jeans, and her black sneakers.

"What's wrong Bells".

She takes a deep breath and then looks at me. "Jake, I know that we're now together but I think that we still have to talk about us".

I should have expected this. "Well what do we have to know?". I smile at her, letting her know that I'm not mad.

"Well what exactly are we?". Good question what can we call each other.

"I believe that we are officially dating" at this she smiles and nods her head in approval, "you are my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend".

She leans over and kisses me, good she has no idea how good it feels to kiss her, but this isn't the time we're having this talk to establish our 'relationship'.

She pulls away from me and she's smiling, "I like the sound of that Jake. But I have to be honest with you, if this is going to work we have to be equals; with _him_ I never really made choices he always choose what was right for me, in order to be safe, and being what he is our relationship was limited".

Damn Edward Cullen; how could he do this to Bella, she's afraid, she never had a real relationship with that leech and she's probably confused about what to do with me because she has probably only been with one person and it was the leech. Okay calm down, Bella needs reassurance not your anger.

I take her hand in mine and look at her eyes, god they're beautiful, "I'm not him Bells, I'm not going to act as if I'm merely a protector. You are the girl of my dreams, imprint or no imprint, I will be whatever you need me to be. Remember that I'm your friend, protector, and then boyfriend".

"Thank you Jacob". Her voice is a whisper but I can feel the emotion behind it.

Right now all I can do is hold her; my Bella needs her best friend not her boyfriend.

_-Break (Bella) _

God what in the name in all of creation did I do to deserve Jacob Black. He is too good for me, he can have any girl in the world but he chooses me. He is carrying, sensitive, understanding, he is everything and anything good that a girl can ask for in a guy. I don't know why I was worried about; us being together doesn't change our relation ship as friends it only makes it better.

"Jake I can I ask you a question".

"You just did". Huh, I hate it when he jokes around and I'm trying to be serious.

I look at him and he has that cocky grin of his in place, "Jake be serious, this is important".

"What is it Bells". He's getting worried, I can see it in his eyes.

Before I can say anything Jake turns his head and looks directly behind me and I can only worry that Victory has found us. I look t his face and a bright smile spreads across his face; I turn around and I can't help but to start giggling. Paul is stepping out of the woods and in his arms he is carrying none other than Leah Clearwater.

Paul is holding her as if she was the only thing that mattered in the world: he's carrying her bridal style and her arms are wrapped around him, she's holding him as if her life depended on it. Leah is sleeping and she looks exhausted but even from were I'm standing I can see she's happy.

"This is rich; wait until I phase and Embry see's this" says Jake excitedly.

"I think it's cute". Jake starts laughing and I can't help but to laugh with him.

It seems like the dream I had last night is coming true; there is a bright future out there for the pack, a bright future for Leah, and most importantly a bright future for me and Jacob.

"Well looks like today's imprinting crisis is over" says Jake as he takes my hand and begins to walk over to Paul and the sleeping Leah.

**-End Chapter **

Please Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
